


Dreaming of you (wherever you are)

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Mainly a lot of fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: Sora has been dreaming rather strange dreams lately. He doesn't understand them or why he has them, but they feel so much more real than anything else.In those dreams there is always this boy whose name he can never recall. But there is a pull he feels in his dreams towards the boy, and he hopes dearly that all of it isn't just some dream.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Sora stared out at the scenery before him, admiring every part of what he saw. People were walking through the pathways of the local park, many of them with another. The ones Sora focused on most were the ones who had someone to walk with. Most of them walked with their hands intertwined with the other while they talked to each other.

All of it made Sora smile as he let his thoughts start to zone out. But unfortunately he wasn't able to drift off for very long. Someone shook his shoulder before sitting down next to him. "Hey! You lazy bum, daydreaming again?"

Sora blinked a few times, bringing his mind back into reality. Now that he was focused, he saw that it was none other than Kairi who sat next to him on the bench.

He laughed lightly. "Hi Kairi. And yeah so what? I like to daydream."

"You do that a lot more than you ever did before. I think I lost track of how many times you fell asleep during class."

"Hey it's not my fault math, history, literature and everything else all really boring," Sora sighed before leaning back against the bench. "So what are you up to Kairi?"

"Just was taking a stroll after a visit to the bakery. Wanted to check on my order of cake and cupcakes for tomorrow."

"Ooh yeah, I forgot…" Sora said with his voice trailing off slightly. "Your Valentine's Day party is tomorrow."

"Yeah, just about everything is ready. But Sora… why do you look so sad? I thought you were excited to come to this party?"

"Oh I am, don't get me wrong. But it's a Valentine's Day party… the holiday for love and stuff… and I got no one to bring," Sora closed his eyes, letting the thoughts sink into his mind.

Kairi reached out and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, causing him to open his eyes. "Sora, you don't have to bring a date to the party. It's just meant to be a fun party."

"Yeah, but you have a date, and Roxas has one, and even Vani has one too!" Sora shouted. He raised his arms up in exasperation but quickly lowered them. All his quick anger faded and he was left far more solem than before. "And I am just here all alone with no one…"

"Sora, you shouldn't worry so deeply about that. You will find someone. Besides, not everyone has a date who's coming. Naminé doesn't have a date for one."

"I know… and I know I will find someone… I just don't know where he is yet," Sora replied far more seriously than Kairi had expected.

"He? And where he… is?" Kairi asked, tilting her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"He's out there…the guy of my dreams… literally," Sora whispered. He could feel the heat creeping up in his cheeks, but he didn't care. "You wondered why I daydream so much lately… well you can't tell anyone else this, not even my brother."

Sora scooted a little closer to Kairi, leaning in towards her. "I've been having this dream about this guy. He's really handsome and I keep wanting to try and find where he is from, but either I never can get around to it, or I just actually can't remember when I wake up."

"You've been dreaming about some guy? But Sora you know that dreams don't work like that," Kairi replied calmly.

"But it… he just has to be real! I've had so many dreams with him lately it just wouldn't make sense to not be real. It isn't just the same dream over and over, it's different dreams each time. But he is always there in them and apart of them."

While Kairi was still feeling skeptical over what Sora was explaining to her, she could see how happy he looked when he spoke. His cheeks were reddened and his eyes were lost in a distant and dreamy thought. It made her feel more curious over than skepticism and she decided to try and ask him for more information, hoping to get some better answers on it.

"Does he have a name?"

"Of course he does! I just… I can never remember it when I wake up, no matter how hard I try his name is always gone by morning." Sora stopped briefly to sigh before he continued. "But I haven't forgotten what he looks like. There's no way I could ever forget his pretty teal or turquoise eyes. I can never remember which color is which. But oh! Also can't forget his rare trait of silver hair. You just can't forget a combo like that!"

"Sora, are you sure though? I don't want to dismiss your dreams or anything, but if you've never met this guy before in the real waking world, how do you know he is real? I mean in psychology we talked about how the brain can dream up people from our everyday to day life, but sometimes creates a new person based on someone we may have seen or a mix of other people. But that still could leave a lot of theories for your case."

Sora shook his head. "No he has gotta be real. These dreams feel so much more real than any other dream, so I just know it. It's like… our dreams are connected or something. He's dreaming too, we've talked about it before."

"You've talked about if you are dreaming while in your dream?" Kairi asked, feeling far more confused than before.

"Yeah it's weird. Like I said these dreams feel so real. Like I know I am dreaming type of dreams. That's why I know about him and I know he is in the same boat as me. But we never can seem to remember the important information about each other when we wake… it makes it hard…" Sora's posture slouched over, his glowing happiness fading away.

"I just don't want to believe it's all just a dream. If I just dreamt him up, whether he is based on someone I once passed in the street or even just a mix of things like you said…"

Pursing her lips, Kairi tried her hardest to think of a good logical answer to give Sora. Though the more she stared and saw his sadness lingering, she thought it was best to try something else. While the idea seemed quiet out there, she never knew Sora to make a big deal out of something if it meant nothing. Clearly this was something meaningful to him and that meant he truly believed in what he spoke about. He sounded so passionate and happy when he talked about the mysterious boy in his dreams

"Sora, it is weird, I can agree to that. But if you have been having this go on for sometime, maybe there is some truth to it. If you can remember that much about him and have dreamt of him or shared the same dream, maybe it is real."

"You're just saying that to try and cheer me up…" Sora muttered.

"Well? Is it working?" Kairi asked, slightly grinning.

Sora chuckled before having his usually cheerful smile show up. "Yup! Thanks Kairi!"

"You're welcome Sora, and I promise I won't tell anyone about this," Kairi replied before placing a hand over her heart.

Before Sora could reply to thank her once more, a different voice spoke up instead from right behind them. "But I sure won't make that promise!"

Sora nearly jumped to his feet when he whipped around to see who stood behind him. "Ah! Roxas!"

Arms wrapped around Sora, pulling him back into an awkward hug or some form of friendly strangle. "So you got some dream boy on the brain?"

"Roxas! Let's Sora go," Kairi scolded.

"Fine fine," Roxas said before releasing Sora from his hold. He leaned forward giving a rather amusing glance to Sora after that. "So how long have you been dreaming up you dream guy?"

"I'm not dreaming him up!" Sora replied. "He's really and I know he's out there."

"Sure thing dreaming boy," Roxas taunted. "Just never thought you'd be desperate enough to just dream up a boyfriend."

"I didn't dream him up, Roxas please. Please don't tell anyone this. I don't care if you don't believe me, but just please keep it a secret," Sora pleaded bringing his hands together to stare wide-eyed at Roxas.

"Why? I think it's funny. And just imagine if your brother just so happened to find out."

"No! If you tell Vani, he'll never let me live it down."

"And I am sure it will be hilarious," Roxas taunted.

Kairi frowned at Roxas's childish taunting. Before he could go further with it, she grabbed onto his wrist and twisted it slightly. "Ow, ow! Kairi! Hey cut it out!"

"Don't be rude to Sora like that. You shouldn't make fun of someone's dreams, got it?"

"All right! All right! You can let go now!" Roxas said, trying to pull his wrist away from Kairi.

"Promise that you won't go blabbin about this to anyone," Kairi stated. Her dead serious expression glared right at Roxas, making him all the more nervous.

Sora laughed softly before he heard Roxas agree to not tell anyone. Once Kairi released him, Roxas went to rub his wrist, pouting slightly. "Sorry Sora if I upset you or anything. Didn't realize it meant so much to you."

Sora nodded. "It's fine. I understand, it's not everyday that I just talk about dreams, let alone the ones with him in it. But they are all I have right now. And even if he is just a dream…" Sora tilted his head up to look at the clear blue sky. "Don't they say if you dream and believe hard enough, your dreams can come true?"

* * *

That night Sora wrapped himself in his covers waiting for the moment when he would fall asleep. His mind was slowing growing heavier with each passing minute and he knew soon enough he would be out like a light. But like every night he was always a bit anxious as he tried to doze off.

" _What if I don't dream about him tonight cause I told Kairi and Roxas? What if it was something that only I could know about and now that I revealed it, it won't work anymore? Please… don't let it be that… I wouldn't know what to do otherwise…"_

But eventually Sora became far too tired to continue with his thoughts. Everything around him faded away and his mind was finally pulled into sleep. When he opened his eyes again he saw that he was on the small island that was off of the mainland to his home.

Once again there was a strange sensation in his mind that he was dreaming. He knew the island well enough as he played on it a ton as a child, but there were always things that weren't exactly the same. It was all down to simple things like a few trees in different spots or the wooden structures not looking exactly the same. All indicators that this was most likely a dream.

Though Sora looked around he thought at first glance that he was alone. He started to wonder what was happening, but then he noticed something. Someone was sitting over on the paopu fruit tree on the smaller island. He could tell that they were facing the ocean, most likely staring out at the magnificent sight that it was.

Not waiting a second longer Sora ran over there as quickly as he could. The closer he got the more his heart started to pound against his chest. The person was coming into view and the beautiful and familiar look of silver hair was all that he focused on. The hair was unevenly layered, but most of it fell past his chin, just barely reaching his shoulders.

"Hey!" Sora called out just as he came up to the tree.

The boy turned and greeted Sora with a smile, his bangs flowing just above his eyes with the movement. "Hey, I was wondering when you'd show up."

As soon as he jumped off from his sitting spot, Sora ran right into him, burying his head against his chest. Sora smiled happily before looking up to the boy. "I'm glad you're here, ah… um…" Sora's smile quickly faltered and he averted his eyes away.

"Still can't remember my name? Don't be so discouraged, I still can't remember either," the boy replied softly as he began to stroke Sora's head. "It's Riku."

"I know now that you said it!" Sora pouted childishly while looking back at Riku. "It makes so much sense, but no matter what I do I can't ever remember it by morning. It's just gone…"

"I know," Riku replied calmly. "It's the same for me…" He waited a moment before clearing his throat. "You going to help me out here or leave me hanging?"

"Oh! Sorry. Sora."

Riku chuckled lightly. "Sora, that's right. Maybe one day we will be able to remember. Maybe we just need to keep trying."

"I hope… but Riku…" Sora said, trying to speak as calmly as he could. Though honestly it was a lot harder than he would have wished. He could already hear the cracks in his voice and he knew for sure Riku was easy to pick up on that stuff.

Breathing out, Sora finally said what was on his mind. "How do we know all of this is real? I mean… how do I know if you are real? This is just a dream after all…"

Riku casually moved his hand over to Sora's shoulder, giving a light and gentle hold. "I thought we agreed that these dream meetings or whatever were far more than just the average dream. We've been in each other's dreams all the time now, and even went something strange happens in the dream we are still here together."

Sora didn't reply, he only dropped his head to stare at the ground instead.

"Did something happen to you today? That's why you are thinking about this?"

"Maybe… I'm just worried I've been dreaming this all on my own… d-dreaming you and that you aren't real." Sora's voice quivered and shook over each word, afraid of what was going to happen now that he had admitted his fear.

Now Riku had both of his hands on Sora's shoulder, his grip much more firm than before. "Sora, this isn't just your dream, this is my dream too."

"But how can I believe that!" Sora shouted, his voice immediately cracking. "I never can remember your name when I wake up and neither can you as you say. So how can I not worry that I am just dreaming you up. I could just be dreaming that you say you dream this."

"Sora," Riku said, staring at him with a concerned gaze. "If you were just dreaming me up, wouldn't you have some insight into what I was thinking or what I claimed to be in my real life? You can't know these things about me because you didn't dream it up. I'm real Sora, just as I know you are real."

"B-But…" Sora said, letting tears fall down his face. He wrapped his arms around Riku and held him tightly. He buried himself once more against Riku's chest, trying to embrace all the warmth he could from him. It was only a dream, but the warmth he felt from Riku was real enough for him. "I just wanna find you. I don't want to spend the rest of my life just _dreaming_ _with_ you. I want to _be with_ you. In the real waking world. I want to remember your name and everything."

"I know," Riku whispered softly into Sora's ear. "It's the same thing I wish for too. Everyday I think of you, wondering where you are and what you must be thinking about."

"Thinking of you of course!" Sora replied. "What else would I be doing?"

Riku laughed and it made Sora smile. There was just something about the way Riku laughed. It was soft and gentle. It was music to his ears. He couldn't explain it, but there was just something about Riku's laughter that made the air around him feel lighter.

"So that means your head is always in the clouds?"

"Well my name doesn't mean 'sky' for nothing!" Sora stated proudly. All of the fears and sadness he felt left him, and now only the warmth from the joy of being around Riku remained.

"I guess that means I gotta keep you grounded to the 'land'," Riku chuckled before tackling Sora playfully down to the ground.

Both boys started to laugh as they tried to keep a hold on one another but also at the time tried to break free from the other. Eventually their energy wore out and they were left laying there, entangled with one another. Both of them kept on laughing though in between their now exhausted breaths.

Riku turned his head to the side and looked out over the ocean. "I know I said it the last time we dreamt being here, but your home town is just beautiful."

Sora, who was resting his head on Riku's chest sigh in agreement. "Yeah… I'd love it if you could see Destiny Islands in person. I just wish you could remember it… cause then maybe you could find me. Or if I could just remember where you said you lived..."

"I wish it were that easy, the names just don't wanna stick it seems."

"Wait! What if we wrote it down! Maybe then we could have it when we wake up," Sora said, lifting up his head.

"But we're dreaming, we can't write it down and have it when we wake up. It just doesn't work like that."

"Well what if we wrote it down on our hands or arms? Maybe then we could remember it or have the motion in our mind, maybe then we could-"

"Sora," Riku cut him off, speaking as sincerely as he could. "I know you want to try, but I just don't think it's going to work. We may just have to keep waiting until we find a proper way to remember."

"But what if it takes forever? What if… what if it never happens?" Slowly Sora could feel the cold rigidness from his fears creeping back in. He clung to Riku as tightly as he could, trying to make sure it wouldn't encase him.

"Look at me Sora," Riku said. He reached out his hand and placed it on Sora's face. Sora gave a half smile as he leaned into it, listening to what Riku had to say. "I promise that we are going to find each other. I wouldn't be happy any other way until I see you in person. And when we find each other, we'll come here when we are awake and enjoy a real sunset together."

Once again the fears melted away like before. Riku always had a way with his words and brought out the true happiness Sora had always wanted to feel. "Hmm, I like the sound of that. You really promise?"

"Of course I promise. Wherever you are, I'll find you."

"And when we find each other, we… we can…" Sora drifted off, letting all his fantasy thoughts fill his head,

"We can what?"

Sora smiled as he moved a little closer. "We could do this."

Sora leaned forward and pressed his lips against Riku's. A relaxing bliss was felt as he stayed there for a moment longer before he finally broke the connection between their lips. Now that he could look at Riku again, he could see how red Riku's face had turned, though Sora knew full well that his own face was probably just as red.

"I think… I think that may be a bit quick to jump to if we finally meet for the first time."

"But that's the thing! It wouldn't be for the first time. We have already met each other so many times in our dreams we practically already know each other for real."

Riku smiled. "Yeah I guess that is true."

"Plus I wonder if a kiss would feel just as magical in real life. I bet it is even better," Sora replied before he went back to laying his head down on Riku's chest.

"You think so?"

"I wanna believe it," Sora replied softly as he closed his eyes. "I know we've only met here in our dreams, but I really love you, Riku."

"I love you too, Sora."

Sora kept his eyes closed as the two of them rested there, but slowly everything started to feel disjointed. His eyes shot back open and saw that the world around him was fading away. He sighed softly to himself. " _I guess I'm waking up."_

"Hey Riku, I wanted to say… tomorrow's Valentine's Day, and…" Sora looked back down to finish telling Riku what he wanted to say, but he saw that there was no one there. He was now laying on the ground all by himself.

" _Oh… I guess he woke up first… Oh well… I'll just wait 'till the next night to tell him. Wouldn't mean too much anyways… just a dream after all. But… please Riku… please be out there somewhere."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to be out of the blue, but I thought about doing it anyways. It was meant to be a one shot, but it evolved into 2 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora woke up as the light crept into the room from his window. He groaned over the fact he had forgotten to close the curtains at night and now the light was shouting at him to be awake. "It was such a nice time though…"

Sora mumbled his words aloud, far too tired to care if he was heard or not. "I really was happy with you…"

Sora suddenly stopped mid sentence, his mouth hanging wide open. He tried to finish his sentence but there was an emptiness hanging in the back of his mind. The name would not come and he could not recall it.

"Oh… I should have figured that would happen…"

Sora sighed while he let his eyes blur up with tears. He didn't try to hide it though like he usually would, instead he let them run free down his face. He tried to wrap his arm around himself to give some warmth and hopefully comfort, but he didn't feel any of that. It just was not the same without him. Without the beautiful boy from his dreams he didn't feel like he could ever find that true warmth that he found so far only from the same said dreams.

A twist wrapped around his heart, making it harder to not break down into sobs. But once again Sora didn't even try to keep himself reserved. He let the pain twist and push his heart around, making every breath harder and heavier.

While his words failed him, being consumed by the sobs, his thoughts ran rampant. " _I just want to remember your name! Is it really too much to remember that? I want to find you… but I can't do it without anything to go on. Why… Why does this need to be so hard!?"_

A light knock on his door jarred him from his thoughts. He looked over to see his older brother standing there, leaning against the frame. "Yo Sora, you okay?"

"What does it look like!?" Sora snapped before another sob escaped his throat. He sniffled quickly after. "S-Sorry…"

Vanitas sighed before walking over to the bed. He sat down beside Sora and wrapped an arm around him. "Bad dream or something?"

"N-No… it was a good dream…"

"Just trouble remembering it?"

Sora nodded slowly. As much as he didn't want to tell Vanitas the truth, he was glad that he was rather perspective. He knew he could rely on him to be comforting at least even if he never knew the reason.

"Sometimes dreams are like that. They are so fun, but then our brains are dumb and make us forget about it," Vanitas explained.

"Y-Yeah…" Sora went to wipe away his tears, trying his best to regain himself. "Thanks Vani."

Vanitas wrapped his arms fully around Sora now and gave him a small squeeze. "Sure thing. Just remember, you can tell me if you got something on your mind. I can tease you all I want, but when you need me, I'll be there for you."

Sora smiled before turning the hug to his brother. "Thank you. I think… I'll be okay now."

"You sure?"

Sora nodded before giving one of his usually cheerful smiles. He wasn't fully faking it, but he was still holding some of the hurt back as strongly as he could. "Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

Sora strolled down the sidewalk, he had his hands in his pockets and his eyes locked to the ground. He had no idea where he was going honestly, he was just letting his feet lead him all over town basically with no real plan in mind.

He had nothing better to do anyways. The Valentine's Day party was in a few hours and he had nothing else he really wanted to do. At first he thought to just sit at home and wait away the hours, but soon enough he felt like he was going to go stir crazy. He needed to get out and get fresh air otherwise he wouldn't have been able to make it until the party.

Even with wanting to try and distract himself, he could not figure out what he wanted to do. The only thing that he was able to manage was wandering aimlessly through town. He did stop for a moment to see where he had ended up, and saw he was just on the edge of the downtown area. With it being Valentine's Day he could only imagine it was much more crowded and full of people than it usually would have been,

" _Maybe I'll walk the other way… I don't think seeing all those couples together is really going to help me…"_

Sora pivoted to head back the other way, but only a few feet into his walk he stopped. There was a weird feeling in his heart. Something hurting but also longing. He slowly turned around and looked over at the downtown area. His heart seemed to skip a few times as he stared, and it just made it all the more confusing for him.

He breathed in slowly as he brought himself around to face the downtown in full. He continued to look around at everything that was now before him, and he started to wonder if there was honestly any reason for it.

" _Am I just going crazy or is my heart trying to tell me something… probably crazy… I have no idea anymore… I guess I will just give it a shot."_

Sora began to head down the street that would lead him straight through the downtown area where all the shops and restaurants were. He started passing by a lot of them, trying his hardest not to look through the windows to see if there were any couples together. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the sideway in front of him and only that.

Eventually he slowed down to check where he was again. His eyes quickly drifted over to a small cafe that he often went to for their good, wonderful tasting food. Humming softly he decided to head over that way, remembering that he had not even much since breakfast.

The bell chimed as he entered and he was met with the fresh smell of toasted bagels, coffee, and other quiet heavenly aromas. Right away he could feel his mind lightening as he found himself deciding what he wanted to get to eat.

While he walked up to the front where the display window was, something caught the corner of his eye. He turned and nearly felt like he was going to stop breathing. Sitting at the corner table was a younger boy, maybe a few years younger than himself. But he had such a similar shade of silver hair. Far too similar to pass off as just some coincidence… though it was still a small bit questionable.

The boy in question had longer hair, pulled back into a high ponytail. He slumped back in the chair while he was focused on swiping things on his phone. He looked completely disinterred and bored out of his mind. But there was still that striking similar look to him that Sora could never ever forget.

" _No way… it can't be… Wait… didn't he say that he had a younger brother? Or was it me that I told him I was a younger brother? I can't remember,"_ Sora thought to himself as he started to slowly approach the table without even realizing it.

Once he found himself standing right next to the table, he knew he couldn't turn back now. But he still had no idea how to think about who he was staring at. The boy still hadn't looked up from his phone yet, and Sora couldn't even find any words to say.

After a moment the boy did look up and his eyes met Sora's. It was even the same teal or turquoise color! Though now seeing his eyes it only added to the bored look he was having from before.

"Uh… can I help you?" His voice was lighter, younger, but also it had a bit more edge to it.

"Um… I-I ah…" Sora found himself fumbling over his words. Nothing was clear in his mind anymore and he couldn't straighten anything out.

"If you don't have anything to say you can just leave me alone," the boy scoffed before looking back at his phone.

"B-But wait!" Sora said, fighting his struggling heart to try and speak clearly, but it was still far from enough. "You… um but you…"

The boy rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Look, I said leave me alone. Or did you not get that through your head?"

Sora's lip quivered. None of this felt right, and he couldn't pry himself away from staring. The boy only seemed to get more annoyed the longer Sora stared and he knew full right that it was happening. But he still couldn't stop staring… this boy, he looked _so much_ _like_ _him._

"Are you deaf or something?" the boy grumbled. "I said get out of here."

"Rin! You really gotta stop being so rude to people out of the blue."

It was a different voice, but this voice… this voice was older, much more mature sounding than the boy. Plus it was _far_ more familiar. For the third time today Sora nearly froze up as he turned around to see what was behind him. This time though he was met with much more than what he could have ever hoped for.

He stood there, staring wide-eyed right at Sora. His look of shock no doubt matching Sora's. He opened his mouth to say something, but it came out soft and went unheard by anyone. He made an attempt to breath in sharply before taking a few steps closer.

Before he could even finish his steps, Sora jumped forward right into his chest. He let out a joyful sob all while clinging on to his shirt. "It… it's you! You're here!"

Sora could hear the rapid breathing coming from the other, no doubt having his own thoughts on the matter. Sora didn't even care to consider if he was going over the top with this. He didn't care. He had found him and he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Though what he didn't expect was for him to be tall. He knew that he was tall to begin with, but with a dream there is no real way to judge height. But height really didn't matter to him, it was only something that surprised him slightly.

"Oh my god," he whispered to Sora. "I didn't think… I honestly never would have thought…" he sighed before wrapping his arms around Sora, resting his head on top of his. "I found you… and you remember."

"Of course I remember. I told you I never can get you out of my head…" Sora said before trailing off at the end.

"Riku," he whispered softly into Sora's ear. "And it's you…"

"Yeah, Riku, it's me Sora. I guess my heart wasn't going crazy…"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"My heart was just leading me right to you," Sora replied before placing one hand over Riku's chest. "It just knew."

Riku's hug became slightly tighter. "Then I guess my heart is the same."

Riku chuckled lightly and Sora felt like he was going to melt. Hearing that voice and that beautiful laugh, it was just as he remembered it. Though it did make him think slightly. "This… This isn't a dream is it? I'm not just dreaming all of this, right?"

"No Sora, you're not dreaming, and I am not either. We are both right here, right now in each other's arms."

"But how?" Sora said, finally looking up to meet the handsome face of Riku. "How did you find me here?"

Riku smiled. "Past few days I've been traveling here, trying to see if I could find you."

"But… I thought we could-"

"Usually we don't but about a week ago I ended up remembering what your home looked like. Just like with us, I remembered the visual but not the name. Thankfully it took just a bit of research until I found images that matched what I remembered."

"Why didn't you tell me! I could have been expecting you then!"

"Cause I didn't want to give you any false hope in case I was wrong. With not being able to remember the names, I didn't want to risk anything and make you too excited for nothing," Riku replied calmly. "But hey, it worked out either way and I am here."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, and that's more than I could have expected, but I am really happy."

"Ugh!" The younger boy, who Sora now knew was called Rin, groaned heavily. "Can you guys get a room or something?"

Riku shook his head as he finally let go of Sora to look at him properly. "Sorry about my younger brother. He insisted that he came along with me, though I think he just wanted to see if I was going crazy or not."

"Well how was I supposed to know that your dream boy was actually real? I thought you were just really desperate."

Riku just shook his head and looked back to Sora. Slowly he reached out a hand and placed it on Sora's cheek. His fingers light traced over it, causing a slight tingling sensation. Tears were starting to swell up in his eyes. "I still can't believe it though. I found you Sora, I f-found you."

Sora could feel his own tears forming. They were ready to flow out at any second, but there was one thing that he had to do first before it could happen. One certain thing that he had his heart set on since thinking it up. He grabbed onto the collar of Riku's shirt and pulled him in close.

As soon as their lips touched, Sora felt like his body completely melted away. The warmth filled him in ways he couldn't even describe. It almost felt electric, but he was already too far lost in the moment to truly decide the feeling behind it.

But one thing he did note was that he could hear Riku's heart beating alongside his own. They were in sync with each other. Every breath and every beat… it all was perfectly timed with the other.

Sora felt Riku running his fingers though his hair, adding to the melting relaxation sensation. He swore that he was going to float away at each passing second, but Riku held on to him. He kept his word and was keeping him grounded, and Sora was embracing every moment of it.

It was only the sound of Riku's brother gagging loudly that broke their blissful moment. "Didn't I say get a room? Everyone is staring now."

Sora and Riku had completely forgotten where they even were. With a quick glance around to the cafe, they saw that everyone was in fact staring at them, all with kind smiles. It only took the boys a moment to realize that they didn't need to be worried. It was Valentine's Day, people were doing this probably all the time during the day. It was just another moment where people looked on to the happiness of others.

Either way, it left Riku and Sora slightly embarrassed. Quickly they went to sit down at the table before they created another scene. They glanced at each other, seeing how red the others' faces had become. They smiled though and reached out a hand onto the table and laced their fingers with one another.

"I guess today is just a really special day after all," Riku replied. "I never really cared for the holiday before, but now… I think it's the best."

Sora nodded. "Me too. I guess it was just a sign. Something meant to be."

"And now that I found you Sora, I am never going to let you out of my sight again."

"Same here," Sora replied before grinning widely.

"And I wish I had remembered to bring my headphones," Rin sighed heavily. "Seriously you guys are acting like you're in a cheesy romcom."

"You just don't understand, Rin" Riku replied, not even looking over towards his brother. Instead his eyes with locked onto Sora's, taking in just how blue and deep they were. "When you're older you'll get it. The feeling behind it all."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Sora sighed, letting himself get lost in Riku's appearance. He already knew from his dreams that Riku was handsome, but now in the waking world he could stare at him all he wanted, and really could take in his features.

Riku had delicate eyes that seemed to hold so much beauty. Out of everything, they were probably what Sora loved the most. The color was almost like sea foam, something like the color of light and gentle waters. They always looked so tranquil and peaceful, so easy to fall in love with.

Only a few seconds went by until everything else came rushing back into Sora's mind. "Oh! You know what! I thought today was going to really suck, but now… now things are so much better! We can do so much together now, plus there was something I wanted to tell you about last night, but now I can get the proper chance to do so."

"Huh? And what would that be?"

Sora grinned. "Are you doing anything for tonight?"

* * *

Sora stood outside the door and waited after he rang the doorbell. He breathed in as calmly as he could, but he could still feel the butterflies in his stomach. A moment later Kairi opened up the door, and smiled. She was dressed in a sleeveless, frilly red dress that ended just above her ankles.

Right away she embraced Sora. "Sora! I was worried you weren't going to show up. You didn't even answer my texts!"

"Yeah, sorry if I worried you, I kind of lost track of time," Sora said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You feeling okay about everything though?" Kairi asked before stepping back.

"Oh yeah of course! I just…" Sora glanced to the side. "I just had to make a few last minute stops before coming here."

Sora once again looked to the side and held out his hand. Kairi watched as a tall young man around Sora's age stepped out from the shadows. Right away without even knowing who he was she figured it out. But what was even more surprising was the fact that the boys were wearing matching suits. They wore black pants and vests with a white long sleeved, buttoned up shirts underneath the vests.

"Sora! Is… is that him?"

Sora nodded before lacing his fingers with him. "Yup, this is Riku."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you Kairi, Sora's told me a lot about you."

"Oh, he has?" Kairi asked, caught off guard slightly. She was still completely shocked at just who she was staring at. "But how did you guys even…?"

"We'll tell you once were inside. I want to tell everyone about this… about me and Riku."

"Right, come on in guys," Kairi said before stepping aside to let them in.

The two of them walked in, hand and hand, and Kairi took note of just how happy Sora looked. She hadn't seen such a pure and genuine expression of joy on him since forever. She smiled before closing the door, finding herself extremely happy and curious for Sora's story.

When the boys entered the room it only took a matter of seconds before all eyes were on them. They wore proud smiles towards everyone, not at all nervous for what they were about to explain.

They had the most unique connection they ever could have thought. Their love and connection transcended more than just their dreams and pulled them close together every night. While they figured they would never have a proper reason as to why they shared their dreams in the first place, they wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy good feels all around! There is my little Valentine's Day treat though, hope you all enjoyed. Thank you all very much for reading!  
> Maybe I will write a prequel or sequel to this one day? Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
